bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Liltotto Lamperd
is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "G" - "The Glutton". Appearance Liltotto is a petite young girl with chin length blonde hair and golden eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, page 1 Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a skirt in place of the signature trench coat, gloves, patterned leggings, and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 8 Personality Despite her child-like appearance, Liltotto is quite profane, calling Bambietta Basterbine a "bitch". Because of her power, she frequently comments on how her opponents "taste", and demeans them if they do not taste good to her. She can be very critical with her fellow Sternritter, as she expressed annoyance when Candice was angry at Ichigo, only because he ruined her appearance.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, page 8 She is also perceptive as she recognized Ichigo Kurosaki, while her comrades did not.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, page 6 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Liltotto, Meninas, Candice, and Giselle enter her room, with Liltotto saying candy, leftovers, and blood sprays are different.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 7-9 Later, after the Wandenreich invades Seireitei once more, Meninas notes Bambietta is using her Quincy: Vollständig, prompting Liltotto to state Bambietta was already mad at them because they vanished.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 15 After Bambietta is defeated by Captain Sajin Komamura, Liltotto along with the other three members of her group approach the defeated Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 558, pages 18-19 She and the others later confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki after he defeats Gremmy Thoumeaux.Bleach manga; Chapter 579, page 17 Liltotto uses The Glutton to consume several unseated Shinigami while commenting on how bad they taste. As she, Candice, Meninas, and Giselle crowd around Kenpachi, an explosion occurs in the air above them.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 8-9 & 16-17 As Liltotto and the others feel the Reiatsu of the individual falling from the sky, they turn around and look above. She and the others watch as the individual smashes through a tower, leaving Liltotto and the others dumbstruck and stating how lame the landing was, but are then surprised when Ichigo Kurosaki appears behind them.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, pages 13-15 After Ichigo throws Candice into a building, Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle attack him, with Liltotto biting his cape with The Glutton, but Ichigo merely throws them into buildings as well. Liltotto notes that Ichigo is a Special War Power, so he should be able to do at least this much. When an enraged Candice proclaims she will never forgive Ichigo for ruining her appearance, Liltotto comments on her strange reason for being angry.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 3-8 When Candice uses Galvano Blast against Ichigo, Liltotto notes Heilig Pfeil will not be enough to kill him, and summons her bow before attacking Ichigo alongside the other Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 11-15 When Ichigo effortlessly repels the Heilig Pfeil of all four girls at once, resulting in a powerful explosion, Liltotto crashes into Candice, Giselle, and Meninas. After moving away to avoid Candice's subsequent blast of electricity, Liltotto notes Ichigo keeps rejecting her Heilig Pfeil and states she is getting very hungry before agreeing that he should die. Upon noticing Candice has activated her Quincy: Vollständig, Liltotto expresses exasperation before telling Candice to just ignore Ichigo. Candice explains that Yhwach will grant all of her wishes if she kills Ichigo, prompting Liltotto to envision food as her wish.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, pages 1-7 After Candice loses an arm to Ichigo's Getsuga Jūjishō and has Giselle regenerate it with The Zombie, Liltotto tells her to calm down, for she will not win otherwise. She is shocked when Candice is pierced by Burner Finger 1 before getting attacked in the same manner herself. After NaNaNa Najahkoop, Pepe, and the Unnamed Male Sternritter show up, Liltotto gets back to her feet and tells Bazz-B the one who kills Ichigo will get all the glory.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 9-15 Soon afterward, Liltotto watches as several more Shinigami confront the Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 15-17 Power & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, she primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 * is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 258 Enhanced Durability: Liltotto possesses considerable durability despite her fragile appearance, as she survived being thrown into a building by Ichigo, who possesses remarkable strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 4-5 Enhanced Endurance: Liltotto is a particularly enduring combatant, quickly getting to her feet after being pierced by Bazz-B's Burner Finger 1.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, page 14 : Liltotto can consume whatever she chooses by shifting her mouth outward into a extended form, allowing it to become a gaping maw of jagged teeth which eats whatever she pleases. However, as a side-effect, this ability leaves Liltotto in a constant state of hunger.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 8-9 Spirit Weapon Reishi Heart Bow: Liltotto uses a bow as her primary weapon. She keeps the short bow in a collapsed state within a heart container she keeps on the back of her belt. By clicking the heart, Liltotto causes the bow to pop out above her. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. The entire length of the bow resembles a closed set of jaws with jagged teeth, similar to a bear trap. Liltotto grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 13-14 * : Liltotto can fire powerful Heilig Pfeil from her bow. When doing so, her bow's "jaws" open slightly. The tips of these Heilig Pfeil are shaped like balls with spiky teeth.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, page 1 Battles & Events * Rise of Uryū Ishida * Sajin Komamura vs. Bambietta Basterbine * Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Gremmy Thoumeaux * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Candice Catnipp * The Gotei 13 vs. The Sternritter References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Only Characters